


Always

by leeminhyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cute, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Probably a lot of grammar mistakes, Unrequited Crush, drunk minhyuk, i don't know what this is, rushed ending, soft, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyuks/pseuds/leeminhyuks
Summary: Apparently free hug coupon books are NOT a proper birthday present.





	

"There is no way in hell I'm going to that party." Minhyuk huffed, throwing his bag on the floor and collapsing on his bed. Ignoring the mounds of assignments he would eventually need to acknowledge were waiting for him and opting instead to lie down on his stomach with his face smushed against a pillow.  


"It’s my birthday!" Kihyun whined, and Minhyuk didn’t even have to look at him to know he was wearing his signature “Do what I want or I’ll make your life miserable.” pout.  


"I already got you a birthday gift." Minhyuk mumbled into his pillow.  


"Last time i checked, a free hug coupon book was not a proper gift." Kihyun replied. Minhyuk sat up to glare at him. He’d worked really hard on that coupon book.  


"Hey, that came from the heart! It’s definitely a proper gift, and I’m broke." He exclaimed, offended.  


“I’m not asking you to spend money or anything, just come to the party with me. It’s been so long since we’ve been out together!’  


"I’m not going." Minhyuk told him sternly, trying his best to ignore his roommate's puppy dog eyes and pouted lips. “I’m not.”  


“Please Minhyuk, it’s my birthday! Just come for an hour, I promise you’ll have fun.” Kihyun begged. Minhyuk rolled his eyes. He really did hate parties but, Kihyun was right. It had been forever since the two of them had gone out. Ever since they started university, most of their free time was spent buried in books or writing essays, or trying to get what little sleep they could.  


He looked over at Kihyun, who was still staring at him with wide, pleading eyes. Minhyuk sighed.  


"Fine I'll go. For an hour, but that’s it. Only because it’s your birthday.” Minhyuk answered, defeat in his voice. Kihyun grinned, jumping off of his bed to run over and hug Minhyuk. “And I don’t care if it’s your birthday I’m not carrying your drunk ass home.”

 

Not even five minutes into the party and Minhyuk already felt uncomfortable. It was hot, there were far too many bodies crammed into the small apartment, and the entire place reeked of smoke and cheap booze.  


He followed Kihyun through the crowd into the kitchen, trying to ignore the sticky bodies pressing against his skin.  


A shot glass filled with some sort of brown liquor was immediately shoved into his hand. He stared at it, opting to put it back down on the counter and reaching for one of the unopened soda cans that were laid out on the kitchen table instead.  


“I’m not drinking tonight." Minhyuk told whoever had given him the shot. He was about to open his soda when it was snatched out of his hand, and the shot glass took its place “Hey!”  


"Minhyuk it’s my birthday!" Kihyun whined, holding an identical shot glass with the same brown liquor in his hand  


"You sure are using that excuse a lot today." Minhyuk grumbled, sniffing the drink tentatively. He nearly gagged. Tequila.  


"Come on Minhyuk, you’re not driving right? Just let loose a little, it’s Kihyun’s birthday. You can’t not take a birthday shot with him!" Someone else urged, who Minhyuk realized was Shin Hoseok. Minhyuk noted the way the blonde had his arm wrapped protectively around Kihyun’s shoulder. He raised his eyebrows at his friend, who just blushed in response.  


He looked down at the shot glass then back up at his friend, who was watching him with those same pleading puppy dogs eyes from earlier. He sighed, holding his glass out to cheers the two of them. Knowing for a fact he would regret this.

 

"I hate you. I hate you so much." Minhyuk mumbled, resting his head on Kihyun’s shoulder. His roommate had managed to guilt him into another four rounds of shots, as well as two glasses of Hoseok’s deceptively strong punch. Now the two of them were taking a break from drinking and dancing, both sweaty and drunk and exhausted. Minhyuk wouldn’t admit it, but he was actually having a good time. It’s been ages since he’d been able to let loose like this, and despite how much he hated the way his head swam from the drinks, he really was glad he came.  


"You love me." Kihyun laughed. Minhyuk noted that he seemed significantly more sober than he was, even tho he was sure Kihyun had drunk at least double what he did.  


"Nope, I hate you, and I hate Hoseok, and I hate your stupid birthday, and I’m taking back my free hug coupon book." Minhyuk slurred, trying to force his eyes to focus. Kihyun chuckled, pushing Minhyuk’s head off of him. Minhyuk pouted, his head was far too heavy for him to be holding it up on his own.  


"So much for you carrying me home. Can you even stand?" Kihyun laughed, standing up and holding his hand out to Minhyuk.  


Minhyuk slapped it away, folding his arms and turning his head away from him.  


"You’re amused by my pain even though it’s your fault.” Minhyuk scoffed. "and yes, i can stand."  


To prove his point, Minhyuk pushed himself off the couch, Kihyun moved out of the way, a grin plastered to his face as he watched the red head with amusement. Minhyuk held his arms out to try to balance himself, and only stumbled slightly before putting his hands on his hips triumphantly.  


“I stand corrected, you’re definitely fine.” Kihyun replied, trying his best not to laugh. He sat back down, and patted the spot next to him for Minhyuk to rejoin him.  


“You’re being sarcastic.” Minhyuk pouted, swaying where he stood. Kihyun smiled and pulled him back down into his seat.  


"Thank you for coming. I know you hate me and everything, but thank you. I’m really glad you’re here." Kihyun told him. Minhyuk hummed, his head finding his place on Kihyun’s shoulder once more.  


“I’m serious. We’re both so busy with classes, we never really have time for each other anymore. It wasn’t like this in high school. We had so much more time then. I miss it.” Kihyun told him. Minhyuk smiled sadly, he’d been feeling the same way. Kihyun was his best friend and he hated how much things have changed.  


“I miss it too.” Minhyuk replied, absentmindedly tracing little patterns on Kihyun’s thigh with his finger. “and I don’t actually hate you.”  


“Oh thank god, I was so worried for a second.” Kihyun laughed, petting Minhyuk’s hair affectionately.  


“Happy birthday you loser.” Minhyuk slurred. 

 

Eventually Kihyun disappeared to go dance with Hoseok, leaving Minhyuk behind, the arm of the couch replacing Kihyun’s shoulder as his head rest.  


He was drunk and bored, but he was too tired to go back out on the dance floor, and he was far too drunk to try and stumble his way back to his dorm by himself. He pulled out his phone, scrolling through his contacts to try to find someone he could call to bring him back. With the way Kihyun was all over Hoseok on the dance floor, Minhyuk decided it was best he try to find his way home by himself so his friend could enjoy himself. Plus, a drunk Kihyun wasn’t much better at directions than Minhyuk, and figured the two of them wouldn’t be much better off than Minhyuk by himself.

**FROM: Minhyuk**  
**(2:06am)**  
char hyugnwon hyungwonnje hyungwon whatcha doin?  


**FROM: Minhyuk  
** **(2:06am)**  
hyungwon-ah  


**FROM: Minhyuk  
** **(2:07am)**  
answer the pone  


**FROM: Minhyuk  
** **(2:08am)**  
i love yoio :(  


**FROM: Minhyuk  
** **(2:09am)**  
hyungownieeeeww

********

 

**FROM: Hyungwon:**  
**(2:11am)**  
sleeping?  


**FROM: Hyungwon:**  
**(2:11am)**  
its like 2am

********

 

 **FROM: Minhyuk**  
**(2:12am)**  
i missbyou  


**FROM: Minhyuk**  
**(2:12am)**  
and im hungty  


**FROM: Minhyuk**  
**(2:13am)**  
lets go het pizza!!111  


**FROM: Minhyuk**  
**(2:13am)**  
we can even gte oinapple on it wven hto thats gross :P  


**FROM: Minhyuk**  
**(2:14am)**  
did u fal bakc sleep?  


**FROM: Minhyuk**  
**(2:16am)**  
wake upppppppp!1!!!!

********

 

 **FROM: Hyungwon**  
**(2:18am)**  
are you drunk?

********

 

 **FROM: Minhyuk**  
**(2:19am)**  
nooo im minhyik1

 

Hyungwon stared at his phone, his eyes still trying to adjust to the bright screen.  


Deciding he wasn't awake enough to try to decipher Minhyuk’s jumbled texts, he pressed the call button next to Minhyuk’s name and put the phone to his ear. He picked up after two rings and Hyungwon could immediately hear the loud music in the background.  


" _Hyungwonnnnieee!_ " Minhyuk squealed into the phone.  


"Where are you?" Hyungwon asked.  


" _I’m on a couch._ ” Minhyuk told him matter-of-factly. Hyungwon groaned, rubbing his eyes.  


“On a couch where Minhyuk?” He clarified. Minhyuk giggled on the other end. Hyungwon didn’t quite catch his answer but he’s pretty sure he heard Hoseok’s name somewhere.  


“Are you at Hoseok’s party?” He asked.  


" _Yes sir._ "  


Hyungwon sighed, “How much did you drink?”  


_“Not much. Well kind of a lot. I don’t remember. Kihyun kept making me drink with him. It’s his birthday. Speaking of which what did you get him for his birthday? He said my gift wasn’t a proper gift, can you believe it? That asshole._ ”  


"I’m coming to get you. Don’t go anywhere and don’t drink anything else." Hyungwon ordered, stumbling out of bed and searching around the dark room for his jeans and his car keys, balancing his phone between his ear and his shoulder as he slid them on.  


“ _Yes sir!_ ” Minhyuk repeated. Hyungwon hung up the phone angrily. Kihyun was definitely going to hear it from him next time Hyungwon saw him. 

 

The party was starting to die down when Hyungwon arrived, and it didn’t take long to find Minhyuk.  


The redhead was sitting on one of the couches, his arms folded over the arm supporting his head. His eyes were closed, and judging by even breaths, Hyungwon concluded he was asleep.  


"Minhyuk.” Hyungwon said, shaking Minhyuk’s shoulder.  


"Minhyuk wake up." he repeated, raising his voice a little. The red head’s eyes fluttered open, looking at him with confusion.  


“Hyungwon?” He murmured. “What are you doing here?”  


“You called me remember? I told you I was coming to get you.”  


Minhyuk scrunched his eyebrows together, then his eyes widened as realization sunk in.  


"Hyungownnie!" he squealed, sitting up and throwing his arms around the taller, nearly knocking him over. "I missed you Hyungwonnie, thank you for coming!" he giggled, nuzzling his face into Hyungwon’s neck. Hyungwon sighed, pulling minhyuk up onto his feet and gripping his shoulders to steady him.  


"How much did you drink?" Hyungwon asked, as he pulled Minhyuk’s arm around his shoulder, placing his hand on his waist and attempting to guide him out of the house.  


"A few shots of tequila and a few glasses of Hoseok’s punch. Which in my defense definitely was a lot stronger than it tasted." Minhyuk slurred "Thank you for picking me up Hyungwonnie, you're so....so nice."  


Hyungwon chuckled, careful to keep him from stumbling as they walked towards his car.  
“You’re lucky I’m this nice, or I would’ve already killed you for waking me up at two in the morning on a Thursday.” Hyungwon opened the passenger door to help, helping Minhyuk into his seat. He reached over him to click his seat belt into place. “Kihyun on the other hand, I’m going to kill. Birthday or not it’s his fault I have to deal with you even though I have an 8:00am.”  


“You can kill Kihyun, I hate him too.” Minhyuk answered. Hyungwon shut the passenger door and climbed into the driver’s side.  


“I’m taking you back to my place. There’s no way I’m carrying you up four flights of stairs to get to your room.” Hyungwon explained, his eyes on the road. He heard Minhyuk hum beside him, and glanced over to see his eyes closed and his chest rising steadily.  


Hyungwon drove in silence, the only sound being Minhyuk’s steady breathing. He pulled into his parking spot, glancing over at the sleeping red head beside him. Minhyuk’s messy red hair was parted in the middle, a few hairs stuck to his forehead. His eye makeup was a little smudged due to sweat, but he still looked handsome. His eyes fell to Minhyuk’s lips, which were bright red (he guesses from Hoseok’s punch) and slightly parted, and tried to ignore how much he wanted to kiss them.  


He shook his head, trying to snap out of it. He knew his stupid crush wouldn’t go anywhere.  


But when he looked over, he couldn’t help admiring how beautiful Minhyuk was. How, even drunk and asleep, he still managed to be the most ethereal thing Hyungwon’s ever seen.  


He sighed to himself, unbuckling his seatbelt and climbing out of the car to help Minhyuk out.  


Minhyuk grumbled something incoherently while Hyungwon guided him out of the car. Leaning most of his weight into the taller. Hyungwon wrapped his arm around Minhyuk’s waist again, and started walking.  


By the time they reached the door to his apartment, Hyungwon was panting. Minhyuk didn’t weigh much but he was practically dead weight like this, and Hyungwon wasn’t the strongest.  


They finally reached the living room, where Hyungwon unceremoniously deposited Minhyuk’s weight onto the couch. Collapsing into the armchair.  


After catching his breathe, he was about to go into his own room to sleep when Minhyuk mumbled something he didn’t quite catch.  


“Did you say something?” Hyungwon asked him. Minhyuk’s eyes were open, looking at him blearily from the couch.  


“Thank you for caring about me.” He slurred, his eyes closing again as he drifted back to sleep. Hyungwon smiled, inching closer to him. He moved a stray red hair from 

Minhyuk’s eyes, and rested his hand on Minhyuk’s smooth cheek.  


“Always.” He replied, placing a quick kiss on Minhyuk’s forehead, before scurrying off to his own room before Minhyuk woke up and realized what just happened. He climbed into his own bed, sighing as images of Minhyuk flashed through his head.  


“ _Always._ ” he whispered to himself, dreams of a smiling red head lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This has been sitting in my drafts for months now and I finally decided to finish it (forgive me for the horribly messy ending I just wanted to finish it.) Let me know what you think in the comments! I'd really appreciate it!


End file.
